The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a reception information server, an information processing method, a program, and a recording medium.
Portable information processing apparatuses having a positioning function have been widely used. Such portable information processing apparatuses are driven by secondary batteries. Therefore, power consumption is preferably reduced. In particular, the positioning function operated based on a positioning signal received from a positioning satellite consumes considerable power when searching for the positioning satellite.
Accordingly, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-38712 discloses a position detection apparatus capable of reducing power consumption by stopping supplying power to a position detection unit when receiving no signal from a global positioning system (GPS) satellite, and then resuming supply of the power to the position detection unit when detecting that the position detection apparatus is outdoors through autonomous navigation.